RV Having Fun Yet?
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Susie Carmichael is chosen to sing in New York City for the Nicktoons Parade. While the mothers decide to use this as a bonding exercise to reconnect with their children, they all go by RV and Courtney, Rhonda, Mike, and Junior are along for the ride for Phil, Chuckie, Lil, and Angelica. Tommy even hopes to make the girl of his dreams to become his girlfriend at last on the way.
1. Chapter 1

In Nicktropolis, we are shown a beautiful day in the Big Mall parking lot. Tommy Pickles is in the back-seat of his mother's car as she pulls in and he sunk down in slight embarrassment. Almost as if he didn't want anybody to see him.

"Uh, that's okay, Mom, you could've dropped me off back there." Tommy said nervously as he hid under the seat.

"Nonsense," Didi smiled to her older son as she then parked. "There's a spot right by the curb."

As she pulled up to park there, there were girls walking by. More specifically, there was Veronica Star with her best friend, Daisy Belle Pipe. They then stopped to see as Didi opened the door for Tommy and licked her thumb to get a smudge off his cheek.

"I could've let myself out!" Tommy complained.

"Please, you wanna look your best for your girlfriend, don't you?" Didi cooed as she then flattened his spiky hair.

"Mom!" Tommy yelled out in humiliation.

"There's Belinda now." Didi smiled.

The country blonde girl known as Belinda Eldor smiled and waved as she came down the street to meet Tommy. Tommy was nervous since his mother was babying him. It was all up to fate. If Tommy and Belinda succeeded this, they might have a chance to become boyfriend and girlfriend.

* * *

Later at the Java Lava, Susie had news for the others and shared with them about what was going on with her life.

"New York City?" Lil smiled. "This is big!"

"Bigger than big!" Phil agreed.

"This is as big as Rhonda's mother's last nose job." Chuckie even agreed.

"Sometimes I can't believe it; I am representing the American Cheese Council," Susie smiled as she took a sip from her shake and sighing in content. "Did you know cheese represents 0.02% of our national product?"

"Uh, no?" Dil replied before sipping his drink.

"Really..." Lil muttered in agreement as she held her soccer ball.

"Fascinating..." Phil smirked before gulping down his shake.

"Did you know that, Angelica?" Kimi asked the blonde girl next to her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening," Angelica replied as she looked to her fingernails. "I was just admiring my cuticles... Aren't they lovely?" she then asked before flaunting them which made Susie's drink spill and the girl sat up quickly with a gasp. "Oops!"

"You did that on purpose!" Kimi glared.

"Did what?" Angelica smiled innocently.

"Only, I wish you guys could come to New York with me to cheer me on..." Susie frowned as she cleaned up the mess.

"New York City? That would surely take the sting out of narrowly missing the parade." Angelica replied before leaning back.

"Narrowly?" Susie scoffed. "You didn't even make it past the first audition!"

Angelica then spilled another cup which made Susie yell out before glaring to her again. "Were you talking to me?" she then smirked.

"Might as well forget New York..." Kimi sighed. "No way that's happening."

"What about your cousin Double D?" Dil asked. "Doesn't his mom go to New York all the time?"

"He's staying at Juniper Lee's house while his parents visit China this year." Kimi replied.

"Juniper Lee's his girlfriend, right?" Dil asked before chuckling. "Man, she's awesome... I wish I could be a Te Xuan Ze."

"She says it's a lot harder than it looks..." Kimi said. "Besides, you'd be fighting monsters no one else can see or hear all day long unless they could see through the magical barrier."

"Do aliens count? 'Cuz, I see them all the time with my friend Dib." Dil smiled.

The others just rolled their eyes at Dil's crazy antics as always.

"If you guys could go, I'd totally let you invite your boyfriends and girlfriends... Even if some of us don't have one." Susie said.

Kimi then nodded to Susie as they were both single. Dil was also single, but he didn't really mind or care. Tommy had Belinda Eldor, Chuckie had Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, Phil had Courtney Gripling, Lil had Mike Mazinsky, and even Angelica had a boyfriend known as Dwayne Junior.

* * *

"Guess what?" Betty came over to the kids with a smile. "We're all going to New York City to see Susie sing and you all can each bring any guest each of your choice!"

This made the group cheer happily.

"What's going on?" Tommy walked over with Belinda as their date at the Mall was a success.

"We're going to the Nicktoon Day Parade." Chuckie smiled.

"Boy howdy!" Belinda beamed before looking to the group's group of mothers. "So, how are we gettin' there?"

"First Class Airfare?" Tommy added in curiously.

"Stay in swanky hotels?!" Lil asked.

"Better," Betty smiled to them. "We're taking an RV!"

This made the group freeze instantly.

"You gotta be kidding." Angelica deadpanned.

"Just you and your mothers with your special guests for a whole week!" Didi beamed as she flattened Tommy's hair again which made Belinda giggle slightly.

"Cheese!" Susie's mother Lucy came over with a camera and snapped a picture of the kids together and they all looked super uncomfortable.

* * *

Later on, almost everyone contacted their significant others about the trip, hoping they would understand about the RV Situation. Luckily, they did, because they would just be happy to spend time with their other.

 ** _"So, you're going to New York City?"_ ** Mike asked over the phone.

"Yeah, is that okay with you?" Lil replied.

 ** _"Yeah, in fact, I grew up there,"_** Mike explained. **_"I became an exchange student from there and I met my friends Lu and Og."_**

"Why did you agree to be an exchange student on a desert island anyway?" Lil asked curiously.

 ** _"I was just trying to find myself,"_** Mike shrugged. **_"Don't get me wrong; I loved my adoptive parents, but somehow, I felt like I didn't belong with them. So when I heard about the student exchange program, I signed up."_**

"Oh, Mike..." Lil sighed. "I wish I could've known you then. I would've helped you."

 ** _"Ah, it's okay, Lil..."_** Mike comforted. **_"I wish you could've been there too."_**

"Well, I better get going," Lil replied. "Mom said we're gonna check out the RV we're taking to the Nicktoons Parade."

 ** _"Okay, I'll see you real soon with the others."_** Mike replied.

"See ya later, my Prince Charming." Lil giggled.

 ** _"Bye-Bye, my Sweet Princess."_ ** Mike chuckled back.

The two kissed on the phone and then hung up on each other.

* * *

 ** _Later on..._**

The mothers were checking out the supreme RV with their kids and their guests who lived in Nicktropolis as Junior and Mike lived in Cartoon Network City. Tommy, Belinda, Chuckie, and Rhonda sat in reclining chairs with the cool air conditioner blowing down on them.

"This is sweet, eh, Bel?" Tommy smirked.

"You said it." Belinda agreed.

"I hope there's plenty of Purple Flurp when we go," Courtney said as she checked out the fridge with Phil. "Ever since that burping contest against Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, and Sheen Estevez, I've been in love."

"I still can't believe you won," Phil smiled. "And here I thought you were just a pretty face who had a millionaire father."

"Oh, take me, I'm yours~" Courtney cooed to her boyfriend.

"Hey, guys!" Kimi called out from the bathroom. "The bathroom has a spa tub!"

"I am finally beginning to understand the pioneer spirit." Chuckie smiled as he played with one of the buttons.

"Oh, this RV is very 'au tres' if I do say so myself." Rhonda agreed as she smirked to the red-headed boy.

Phil looked around, then pointed at one button before pressing it. "I wonder what this does?"

When he pushed that button, Tommy, Chuckie, Rhonda, and Belinda were then suddenly pushed back in their seats which made their space come out which alarmed the mothers slightly. However, there came out stereos with a flat-screen TV, a fireplace in the spa room light up, a bed pull out with candy mints which popped out onto the pillows, the microwave turn on, and a soda pop out and Phil caught it. The kids reacted in shock and surprise.

"Soda, my dear?" Phil smirked to Courtney.

"Oh, Phillip~" Courtney giggled as she then popped open the soda, drank it, and let out a noisy burp. "Oh! Excuse me..."

"Better out than in, I always say." Phil chuckled.

* * *

Up in the front, Dil was checking out the cameras while Angelica was relaxing.

"Check it out," Dil smiled to his older cousin. "We can check out where we've been and where we're going at the same time! I've been training myself to do that for a whole year!" he then attempted to make his eyes look in different directions at once and then succeeded which made him look like a chameleon. He then blinked before looking uncomfortable. "Uh, Angelica?"

Angelica then hit him in the back of the head to put his eyes back to normal.

"Thanks..." Dil smiled once he could see normal again. "You know, I'm kinda surprised you wanted to come on this trip. I mean, sure, that guy Junior said he'd go with ya, but with Susie getting so much nationalized TV face-time and you still basically being, you know, a nobody."

"Puh-leeze, Dil!" Angelica replied as she put her hand up melodramatically. "Susie is my friend! And I'd feel awful if something terrible happened to prevent her from preforming in the parade." she then looked in the camera as Susie and Charlotte were coming up and she then pushed the door open to hit Susie, but then looked to see she had knocked down her own mother by mistake. "I thought you were-"

Susie firmly folded her arms and glared up at the blonde girl.

"Never mind." Angelica then muttered as there was no way out of this.

"Okay, show's over!" Betty replied as she helped Charlotte up to her feet. "We have an early start tomorrow with the others, and I mean _early_!"

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

Phil and Lil were getting ready for bed as they were going to get up bright and early in the morning tomorrow. Courtney was spending the night and where of course, her parents were fine with that. Luckily tonight wasn't a full moon, so Phil and Lil wouldn't be up late with their werewolf selves coming out.

"Thanks for letting me share your room with you, Lil." Courtney said as she sat on the cot.

"No problem, Court," Lil smiled. "So glad that you're not a rich snob by the way."

"Yeah, me too," Courtney giggled. "It's like my new best friend Ginger says; the grass is much greener on the other side."

Lil then handed her spare pajamas as she got into her own.

Courtney then got dressed into the pajamas. "Man, these are so cute."

"You want them?" Lil asked. "You can have them if you want, I had them from when I was eleven."

"Oh, I couldn't, only if you didn't mind..." Courtney replied.

"I insist..." Lil smiled as she got under the covers.

"So, you excited about New York City?" Courtney asked before yawning.

"You know it..." Lil said. "So nice that you get to come and that means Mike gets to come too... I'd love to talk more, but we're gonna need all the sleep we can get tonight."

"It's okay..." Courtney nodded. "Night, Lil... At least it isn't a full moon tonight."

"Totally..." Lil yawned as she turned over to get some sleep. "Night, Court."

And with that, the two girls went straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty was not kidding when she said early. The sun wasn't even out when everyone woke up, got dressed, and headed out with their pillows. Mike was coming as she yawned and came over by the boat to Nicktropolis. Lu wanted to come with her, only to see Manny of course. Reggie and Arnold took Lu over to the Rivera house and went to bed after that as Mike went to see Lil and the other 'Rats. The moms of course were wide awake and excited about this bonding trip all together. Stu waved goodbye to the leaving family as he then went back to sleep as his wife and sons were going away.

Belinda was the only other one wide awake. "Rocky would wake us up by now."

"Rocky?" Tommy asked her.

"Our rooster," Belinda smiled before giggling. "I used to try to get him to wake me up at 7:00 so I'd be to school on time."

"Oh, how primitive..." Rhonda complained as she latched onto Chuckie on the way outside.

Mike sat next to Lil as the girl then landed her head on the tomboy's shoulder with her soccer ball in her lap. Mike then stroked her brown hair while she rested.

"Thank you for inviting me on this trip." Belinda smiled as she stood in front of Tommy, holding his hands as the sun was slowly rising behind them.

"Hey, no problem," Tommy smiled back. "Thanks for coming back into my life."

The two were then about to kiss until Didi then walked by. "Tommy, did you go to the little boy's room? We're leaving."

Tommy groaned and winced as his mother embarrassed him even more. He was worried that Belinda would make fun of him, but she instead kissed him right on the lips and he felt sparks fly all around him. His first kiss and it had been very magical. He could've sworn he had heard angels singing for him.

"Did you see that?!" Chuckie gasped to Phil. "Did you?! She kissed him on the mouth and everything!"

"Of all the things that have touched my lips, the thought of someone else's never occured to me," Phil replied. "I'm repelled, and yet, oddly intrigued."

"You mean, you haven't kissed Courtney yet?" Chuckie asked.

"Well... Not professionally..." Phil rubbed his arm. "I kinda wanna wait for the right moment... I tried to once, but I did something that's gross, even for her."

"You farted, didn't you?" Chuckie narrowed his eyes.

"We were at Taco Town!" Phil defended. "Besides, I heard that you and Rhonda haven't kissed yet."

"I'm thirteen months, forty weeks, and five days older than Tommy!" Chuckie replied, then looked defeat. "No, I haven't. It's never gonna happen."

"Why do you think that?" Phil asked.

"Because what if Rhonda kisses me and she suddenly doesn't like me anymore?" Chuckie frowned.

"Come on, Rhonda's one of the richest kids in school and she's dating you," Phil replied. "I'm sure if Rhonda wanted to leave you, she would've done it a long time ago. Besides, this is a big country, I'm sure somewhere out there, you guys will finally have your first kiss and she won't find it freakishly repulsive."

"Ya think?" Chuckie smiled.

* * *

Before Phil could say or do anything else, everyone looked to see Betty coming over on a broken down RV which was much different than the one they saw yesterday.

"Looks like the garbage truck." Belinda commented.

Betty then tried to roll down the window as she smiled to her group. "Feast your sockets on the Itex American Cruise Deluxe!"

"What happened to the Nice Tasteful Cascade Supreme?" Lucy asked.

"Sold out," Betty replied as she pushed down the window fully then. "'Sides, I got twice the size for half the price, especially for the pups's dates!"

"Uh, it's really nice... Mrs. DeVille..." Mike said through her teeth as Lil then woke up and blushed once she realized she had been snuggled against the tomboy's chest.

* * *

Angelica, Junior, and Susie walked to the front and flinched as the vehicle looked like it was coming apart. Tommy attempted to open the door for Belinda and the others until the handle broke off and there was a scuffed up looking bed on the first floor.

"Come on in!" Betty urged them. "Oh, and don't worry about that molding baking smell; she'll air out!"

"I knew I should've brought Daddy's credit card." Courtney whispered.

"Me too." Rhonda agreed.

"Um... Well... It is roomy." Chuckie said while plugging his nose.

"Yeah... It'll still be fun..." Lil added in before her left foot then sunk into the floor and she dropped her soccer ball.

"Guys, did you see this?" Phil asked as he stood with Courtney as they looked to the side of the vehicle.

Most of the letters had been scratched out, so it spelt something different from Itex American Cruise Deluxe.

"'I Am Crud'?" Courtney read aloud.

Tad and Chad rode by on their bikes and laughed at the group before continuing to ride off. Dil sat on the bumper until it then broke down and fell with him flat on the road.

"Well... It surely is unique..." Mike said with a shrug. "Kinda reminds me of the old bus I took in St. Albans."

* * *

Junior, Angelica, Susie, Tommy, Belinda, Chuckie, Rhonda, Phil, Lil, Mike, Courtney, Dil, and Kimi then got into the vehicle so they could drive off and start their road trip adventure.

"Belinda, tell me, does your ever do anything embarrassing?" Tommy asked as he sighed about his own mother.

Belinda looked over. "No, I guess she never could or would..."

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked, not really getting it or understanding it.

"My mama died when I was born." Belinda said softly.

"Oh..." Tommy cringed. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Tommy, I love my daddy and he loves me..." Belinda smiled softly before she stared out the window. "There are times though where I do often think about my mom... Who she was... What she was like... I bet she was pretty..."

"Like you." Tommy then said with a soft smile.

Belinda looked over to Tommy with a soft smile back.

"I guess I never thought of what it'd be like without a mom..." Tommy said then. "I mean, my dad and Uncle Drew told me stories of what it was like without their mom. My grandpa talks about my grandma all the time..."

"I hear your friend Chuckie's mother died too..." Belinda said.

"Yeah, his birth mother," Tommy replied. "Kira's his step-mom and Kimi's his step-sister, but they all love each other like a true and natural family."

"I just hope I can be a mom someday..." Belinda said as she looked into his eyes.

Tommy looked back into her eyes and they both watch the sun come up together as the vehicle drove down the road.

Mike watched them as she overheard them talk about parents and it made her take out an old photograph of her birth parents: John and Miranda Mazinsky. She heaved a sharp sigh and hugged it with a tear rolling down her cheek. "I miss you..." she then whispered in grief and sudden sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

The vehicle was going down the road and Didi was excited as this could be her last time to bond with Tommy and Dil before they would 'outgrow' her. The kids tried to keep themselves occupied during the ride. Tommy was playing with his video camera with Belinda, Phil, Courtney, and Kimi were playing cards, Mike was counting as Lil was bouncing her soccer ball, and Susie was strumming her guitar.

"Lil, are you gonna dribble that ball all the way to New York City?" Phil complained.

"Mm-hmm..." Lil replied as she kept bouncing her ball as Mike counted for her. "I'm going for the world record. All I have to do is keep this ball off the ground and I'll be able to be in Manny Rivera's team."

"Eh, good luck with that..." Mike shrugged. "I hear from Lu that their team's not the best since Manny's dad's the coach."

Phil sighed as he continued to play cards. "I wish we had that RV with the plasma screen and 600 channels and satellite TV."

"Oh, it'll be okay, Philly..." Courtney soothed. "Besides, I think it's nice to live without luxuries for a while."

"Speak for yourself..." Rhonda complained. "This is worse than the time I had to stay at Arnold's house because of Daddy's money troubles."

Chuckie frowned, he felt like he was losing Rhonda.

"Ah, guys, our moms wouldn't have let us watch it anyway," Tommy said. "Remember the Lipschitz rule: 'No electronic devices. No cell phones, computer games, nothing but the long stretches of the open road to numb our minds'."

"Well, sure, if y'all wanna get technical..." Belinda said as she stared out the window. "Besides, we don't have a TV at my house."

"No television?!" Junior asked. "No wonder you didn't know who I was."

"Yeah, 'sides it's probably a good idea..." Belinda said. "Plus I like being around these other moms since I didn't know my own."

Angelica glared as she watched Susie practicing her singing. When Kira came out of the bathroom, she felt better until Susie sang about cheese, so she ran back inside to continue hurling.

"Talk about mind-numbing." Angelica muttered to Susie's song.

Dil sighed as he saw how bored the older kids seemed. "Boy, are you guys sticks in the mud," he then spoke up after a while. "This trip's gonna be epic, you wanna know why? 'Cuz this is the South West, my friend!"

"Here we go..." Rhonda sighed.

"Home of UFO crashes," Dil continued in excitement. "Nuclear Test Sites, proof that alien bodies in government hangars, and well, with my missing socks. We are talking about the freaky capital of the freaky world! And I say..." he then looked out the window. "Look, Bigfoot!"

The others then looked out the window.

"Dil, that's just a hairy guy with his shirt off." Mike said which made Kira run back into the bathroom.

"Your brother's right though, Tommy," Belinda said as she put an arm around the boy she secretly liked. "This trip just started and we all need to get into the pioneer spirit."

"You're right too..." Tommy smiled as he took out a paper. "Look what I found in Reggie's 'Zine."

Kimi took the paper and read it aloud with a smile. "The 100 Most Upchuckiest Rides in America?"

"And we'll be passing at least half of them." Tommy smiled back.

The RV then suddenly came to a stop.

"Okay, everybody," Didi called. "First stop."

"Where are we, Mrs. Pickles?" Courtney asked with a smile.

"Crazy Canyons?" Tommy asked.

"Whiplash Willows?" Chuckie asked.

"Even better," Didi smiled. "Welcome to Clifford, California! The Onion Capital of the West!"

* * *

The kids then groaned slightly as they were dragged on an onion tour. The kids were looking bored, but luckily for them, so did most of the moms except for Didi of course as the tour guide was telling them about their large onion.

Lil sniffled as she suddenly had tears in her eyes. "It's the onions, right?"

"No, I'm bored to tears," Mike told her. "I haven't been this bored ever since Old Queeks tried to be the teacher at the island school."

"Don't touch anything, kids." Didi said as she pulled up her purse which accidentally made all of the hundreds of the onions flood out.

* * *

They all walked out and sniffled from the garlic fumes. Rhonda looked around the gift shop to find anything worth buying for herself. Phil and Chuckie then looked to see Rhonda looking quite miserable from this trip so far.

"Watch the Finster magic at work." Chuckie told Phil as he decided to go and try to cheer up the girl he really liked, but the feeling didn't seem mutual for a while.

Phil then stood back and watched Chuckie.

Chuckie came up beside Rhonda. "Hey."

"Oh, hi, Chuckie." Rhonda smiled.

"Um... Have you been eating onions?" Chuckie asked.

Rhonda glared before then slapping him across the face.

"Lost her again..." Chuckie sighed as Rhonda then stormed off.

"Okay, everybody, Photo Op!" Lucy called out as she found someone to take their picture on camera.

The tour guide took the camera out.

"Hey, look, guys!" Courtney smiled as she bent down and picked something up. "A flattened lizard!"

Kira then grunted and ran right back into the bathroom as the picture was taken.

* * *

 ** _Later..._**

"Welcome to the World's Widest Christmas Tree..." a tour guide in the desert introduced the crowd as he stood by the tree.

A man tried to take their picture only for Kira to yet again run to the bathroom. Dil took off an ornament which made Didi take it and warned him not to touch anything and when she put it back, the tree then became a piney mess.

"Isn't it wonderful how well our girls are getting along?" Lucy smiled to Charlotte.

"I know," Charlotte smiled back in agreement. "Angelica hasn't shown one sign of jealousy since the parade."

Junior and Angelica held each other until the girl then saw Susie going into the bathroom.

"Excuse me, I need to powder my nose~" Angelica told him before going off to the bathroom with a broom.

Junior then nodded and let her go. He then took out a quarter and used the payphone, deciding to call back home, but of course, not to his cousin Kevin and Uncle Dennis and Aunt Rachel.

"Come on, let's go." Susie said to Junior after he got off the phone.

"Where's Angelica?" Junior asked as he walked with her.

"Ah, she'll catch up." Susie hid a smirk as they got back into the RV together.

* * *

 ** _Even more later..._**

They were now visiting the World's Biggest Ball of String. Even though Tommy was completely embarrassed by his mother, Belinda actually bonded well with Didi since she never knew her own mother and it was fun for Didi since she didn't have a daughter of her own.

"486... 487... 488..." Mike counted as she came right behind Lil.

Tommy looked up on the way inside the RV as he then saw a man bungee jumping. "Hey, Mom, why can't we go do that?" he then asked with a smile.

"You'd hurt yourself." Didi said while dusting him clean.

"Besides, you can do cheap thrill rides anywhere," Betty added in with a smile. "Where else but Needles Nevada could you have seen the World's Biggest Ball of String?"

Didi had a piece of string stuck to her shoe and the ball seemed to unravel as they were leaving the area.

* * *

 ** _Later that night..._**

The kids stayed in a tent while the moms decided to stay and sleep inside the RV.

"It's official, this trip is a bust." Tommy complained.

"Four hours in the Museum of Mayonnaise," Lil groaned as she kicked the soccer ball with her feet while lying down on the ground with Mike next to her. "When do we get to do what we wanna do?"

Phil mumbled as he looked through his backpack.

"What is that?" Rhonda cringed at the disgusting details.

"My collection," Phil replied. "I'm so bored I think I could become a nationalist... Or a chef..." he then took out something that looked like a reptile tail as he then dangled it in her face.

"EWW!" Rhonda groaned. "Get that disgusting thing out of my face!"

"Oh, there's your problem, Chuckie." Phil laughed.

"Oh, Phil, you didn't!" Courtney groaned. "That was so immature, I expected that from Blake!"

"What is it with moms anyway?" Tommy griped. "Why do they have to be all over us all the time?"

"At least your mom's not super critical..." Junior commented.

"Besides, what's with all these photographs?" Chuckie asked.

"And the 'don't touch anythings'." Lil added in drearily.

Belinda turned over to try to get some sleep as the others complained about their mothers.

"I dunno, I kinda like it when Mom wipes my face with a saliva soaked tissue," Dil smiled. "It's like a warm, wet 'I love you'."

Kimi came over with a smile. "I was on my way to the bathrooms and guess who I found digging in the garbage?"

"Hey, Philly was here the whole time!" Courtney replied.

Phil then nodded in agreement. A dog then barked as he came beside Kimi.

"I went to every campsite and no one knew him," Kimi said as she pet the dog. "He must've been abandoned."

"And Mom said you could keep him?" Chuckie asked.

"No way, so I figure, I'll sneak him in..." Kimi shook her head before crawling inside the tent. "Come on in, Pumpkin."

The dog came in and fell asleep next to her.

"Well, one good thing; we're out in the fresh air and not stuck in the Crudinator." Lil commented.

The others agreed as they then decided to get some sleep. Mike then took Lil's soccer ball and put it back in place so she could get back to it first thing in the morning.

"Has anyone seen Angelica?" Junior asked as they were getting some sleep, but no one seemed to care or bother with answering his question. "What about Angelica?"


	4. Chapter 4

The night was tough for the group. Mosquitoes somehow stumbled inside their tent and they decided to sleep in the extra bedroom of the RV. The kids soon woke up once they heard Betty scream out. Pumpkin had gotten out and nearly chewed up all the furniture.

"Oh, no, Phil!" Courtney gasped once she saw her boyfriend's backpack was also a victim from the cute, teething puppy.

"My collection!" Phil yelled out, then tried to get his backpack back from the dog. "Give it here, you flea-bitten mutt!"

Kira had a firm look on her face as if she knew her daughter had something to do with this. Kimi smiled and chuckled nervously.

"We're not keeping him." Kira told Kimi.

"You guys can't just abandon him though, he's been through enough." Junior pouted.

Pumpkin then whined and walked up to Junior and panted happily to him.

"Oh, Junior, I think it likes you." Angelica commented.

"You like me, boy?" Junior smiled.

Pumpkin barked and panted.

"Maybe you should keep him." Mike said.

"Well, I have always wanted a pet..." Junior admitted. "I just could never find the right one."

"That's how I feel about Courage, I'd take him, but I already have a pet," Mike said. "Ling-Ling."

"Well, it's decided, Pumpkin should stay with Junior, it is tres adorable." Rhonda agreed.

"Well, Junior, that sounds like a good idea to me, as long as you keep him under control." Charlotte warned her daughter's boyfriend.

"Yes, of course, ma'am, I'll be the best owner ever." Junior promised as he took his hat off and put it over the puppy's head.

Pumpkin barked and licked Junior's face with a smile.

* * *

Later on, everyone got dressed and they were now back on the road. Junior wanted to give Pumpkin a different name, but since the puppy didn't answer to anything else, he would just have to grin and bear it.

"So after this morning's little dog mishap, we're a little behind schedule, so I made a map of the World's Most Amazing Wonders you'll ever see." Didi said as she gave a map to the kids as they sat at the table while Betty drove.

"You'll have exactly six minutes at each site or we're takin' off without ya!" Betty called back to the kids.

Pumpkin was mostly kept under control for the most part, mostly if Junior was around. They took pictures in front of the Hoover Dam, some canyons, a Petrified Ground, a cavern, a donut shop, a giant fire hydrant which Pumpkin enjoyed, and they took another stop.

"Well, this trip just got a little bit more exciting..." Belinda said as she stood next to Tommy as he filmed. "What made you interested in cameras, Tommy?"

"I'm not sure, but in one of my early movies, I filmed my cousin Angelica when she was three and I was a baby..." Tommy shrugged. "Seems like only yesterday she kept calling me and the others 'dumb babies'."

"Kinda reminds me of Prudence." Belinda commented.

Tommy then remembered that name. "Oh, yeah... The Junk Food Kid... Whatever happened to her?"

"I actually don't know..." Belinda admitted. "I just knew that I saw you in my dreams when I was getting older and I had to see you again. Your name always stuck with me 'Thomas Pickles'."

SPLASH!

The others gasped and rushed over as Chuckie had fallen into the water.

"What is your deal, Chuckie?" Rhonda asked.

Chuckie sighed. "Sorry, Rhonda."

"Man, could this trip get any worse?" Tommy asked.

"Look at what we found at the gift shop!" Betty called as she and Charlotte wore hats and they soon put the same hats on their kids. "Matching hats!"

"Doesn't this just scream tourist in a kind of tacky, yet trendy kind of way?" Charlotte smiled as she also wore one.

"Oh, yeah," Chuckie groaned. "This'll really help me win Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd's heart."

There was a picture taken there, then there were matching hats for chairs, they took a picture underneath a giant hat, there was even upside down horse shoes and Dil was bored that he made a funny face into the camera, and they were now among the Grand Canyon.

* * *

"Ah, the Grand Canyon," Didi smiled at the sight. "You know, Tommy, it takes four billion years for Mother Nature to make a rock tower like that."

"And you're gonna stand here and make me watch her, are ya?" Tommy asked dryly.

"No, Pumpkin!" Junior tried to hold back the dog as he was itching to go for Phil's backpack again as he collected rocks with Courtney.

Pumpkin didn't listen to him that time as he got loose from the rope and then tackled Phil down to the ground which made Courtney gasp.

"Pumpkin!" Junior scolded. "Sorry about that, Phil. I guess he just likes your Bag of Death."

Phil had accidentally knocked down Tommy and then picked up his video camera and looked into the lens. "Whoa, I love this movie!"

"Oh, Phil." Mike face-palmed.

"Movie?" Lucy asked. "Didi, I thought the kids weren't supposed to zone out on this trip."

"Tommy!" Didi called firmly.

"You might as well tell her the truth..." Belinda sighed to Tommy.

"I downloaded a DVD," Tommy then confessed. "I needed to get something on my mind from leaving home."

"And the Grand Canyon wouldn't do it?!" Didi replied, leaving a slight echo.

"Not like Revenge of the Grim Comber V." Phil smiled.

"Not helping..." Courtney nudged his arm.

Kira groaned and ran to the trashcan to once again, lose her lunch.

"Nice work, Betty, from now on; I pick the lunch spots." Charlotte said.

"Oh, look who's getting loaded off, Fancy Girl!" Betty scoffed.

Susie then whistled to ease the tension. "Excuse me? But have you all forgotten what this trip is for?"

"To make you even more insufferably perfect than you already are?" Angelica deadpanned.

"And to promote the good work of America's hardworking cheese producers." Susie then reminded with a smile, letting Angelica's comment slide.

"And it was about us moms getting closer to you guys." Didi added in with a smile.

"Well, I'm sick of getting close!" Tommy glared. "I'm sick of being told what to do! And I'm sick of having a mom!"

"Tommy!" Belinda gasped.

"No, I mean it!" Tommy glared before storming off.

Didi looked broken, but tried not to let that bother her. "Maybe we should get going?"

Belinda walked over to Didi and gently patted her on the back. "I'm so sorry about that..." she whispered softly.

"Oh, it's all right, Belinda, I'm sure Tommy just needs to blow off some steam." Didi said before chucking a pebble behind her back which made the Grand Canyon crumble and fall on their way out.

* * *

Later that night, the kids had a campfire and sat by it, still thinking about what Tommy said to Didi.

"Dude, T, that thing you said back to Mom about not needing her, harsh." Dil said.

"It really was..." Mike had to agree.

"Yeah, well, wait 'til you're older..." Tommy scoffed as he stared into the fire. "You'll understand."

"I'll never understand not loving my mom." Mike whispered sharply since she was an orphan.

Butch from Third Street School walked over. "Hey, you guys coming to see the Garden of Tears tonight? I'm trying to catch a ride."

"Garden of Tears?" Kimi replied with a smile. "What's that?"

"Oh, man, you've never heard of it?" Butch replied.

The group then shook their heads at him.

"The story is, this Indian Princess, Soyiani ditched out some bogus dude her dad wanted her to marry," Butch began to explain. "So her tribe left him behind the Star of Death that was red rock, not too far from here."

"Whoa, talk about harsh." Junior cringed as he was gently petting Pumpkin as the puppy fell asleep.

"They say she cried so many tears that a geyser was made on that spot," Butch continued like one of his stories at around recess back home in DisneyVille. "Every year at this night, it blows and the princess rises in the mist. You can hear her screams echoing in the rocks."

The others responded in shock and interest.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Dil smiled in excitement. "An actual Apprecation Site with water feature!"

"Finally, something we wanna do!" Tommy beamed.

"Hold up, there's no way your moms are gonna let you go out in a desert alone on midnight." Rhonda spoke up.

"Oh, yeah, she's right," Phil agreed. "We might 'touch' something."

"So? We can always sneak out after they've gone to sleep." Tommy suggested with a smile.

"Sneak out?" Susie asked as she walked over as she overheard them. "What for?"

"To see a real live dead Indian princess," Kimi smiled. "Out in the desert!"

"Sounds epic, but I dunno if it's such a good idea," Susie replied. "I gotta sing in New York in four days and I don't even have my song down yet!"

"Well, maybe Susie's right..." Tommy sighed. "We don't even know how to get there."

"Kids?" Didi called.

The others looked to see their mothers coming.

"We want to apologize." Lucy said.

"We haven't been listening to what you guys wanna do." Didi added.

"So tonight, we're going to a real southwestern fiesta!" Betty beamed.

The others then smiled and followed their mothers over to where they could go so everyone could have some fun tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

They were now at what looked like a fun sight. There was a Mariachi band with dancers with loud and happy music playing. Kira wanted to get in on it, but Kimi held down her mother and urged her to not go with them. Two dancers then jumped down and encouraged audience participation. The others then smiled and joined the band on stage and danced with them.

"Oh, that's it, we have to get away from our moms." Tommy said to the others.

"Can't you just be happy for your mom for once?" Belinda frowned.

"You just don't understand, Belinda... "Tommy said.

Belinda frowned and sighed. "No, I guess I don't."

* * *

Later that night, the moms fell asleep and were knocked out from all the fun they had. When they were asleep, Mike kept an eye out and let the others know that their mothers were fast asleep. The others then packed their sleeping bags to make it look like they were under the covers.

"Does that shirt make me look fat?" Rhonda asked, worried about her sleeping bag lump.

"Isn't that my shirt?" Kimi glared to her.

"Whatever it is you're dragging me to, better be worth it." Angelica glared to the others as Phil opened the back window for them to climb out and meet the others further into the desert.

"Follow me, I know where to go, just trust me." Mike said as she took the lead.

"Yeah, guys, follow Mike." Lil agreed.

"Like we have a choice..." Angelica muttered.

"You coming, Belinda?" Tommy asked.

"If you wanna abandon your mother, then be my guest, just don't ask me to come along!" Belinda glared as she then went back to sleep.

Tommy felt a little guilty and hurt, but he then continued to follow the others.

* * *

They were then walking off in the dark with Mike as their guide.

"We've been walking around for an hour and I haven't seen any red rocks!" Angelica groaned. "You've been conned."

There was then a howl heard.

"One of you please tell me that was you." Courtney shivered to Phil, Lil, and Mike.

"That was actually a coyote," Phil said as he put his arm around her. "I won't let him get ya unless he's Wile E." He then bent down and filled with his backpack with bones.

"Great, now the other wild dogs are gonna be attracted to Phil's bag of bones!" Lil glared to her brother. "I told you to leave that thing behind!"

"I did, but then Mike insisted that you come along." Phil glared back.

Lil then kicked her soccer ball at him before catching it back into her hands.

"I-I shouldn't be doing this..." Susie shivered. "The entire Cheese Industry is counting on me."

"Yeah, I'm sure economies everywhere will collapse if you don't sing about sour milk." Angelica scoffed.

"Come on, guys," Mike turned her head as she was behind some boulders. "It's down here."

The others joined her and there was a fire down below and many other kids were gathered by it.

"Told ya I'd know the way." Mike smirked.

"And what makes you such an expert?" Rhonda asked.

"Jamie has been here with his old friends, Devin and Carrie," Mike said as she led them down to the others. "Butch's story is that old."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back in the parking lot..._**

Betty woke up with a yawn and stretch as she looked out the windows as the other RVs had pulled out and left. "Hey, no traffic! Well, time to rack up some miles." she then went to the driver's seat and started to drive while everybody else was asleep.

"Daddy, don't ride the tractor while I'm sleepin'..." Belinda muttered.

Pumpkin got out the back window as the RV drove off without him and the other kids.

* * *

"She's up to 9,000." Mike said to the others as Lil continued to bounce her soccer ball.

"Tommy, meet the Rogers, they were cloned and abducted by aliens, this place rocks!" Dil beamed.

Tommy wasn't so sure about that, but he smiled since his little brother was happy.

"Hey, Dil, glad to see you could come here." Dib walked over.

"No way, Dib Membrane!" Dil smiled to his best friend, then saw the purple-haired goth girl with him who had her face buried in her game console. "Uh, who's that?'

"This is my little sister, Gaz, haven't you guys met?" Dib replied.

Gaz glanced up at Dil, then gave a scoff before continuing to mindlessly play her video game. "Alien believing weenies..."

Susie then practiced her song while Angelica hummed loudly another song just to make her mess up. " **ANGELICA!** "

"Has anyone seen Chuckie?" Junior asked.

* * *

 ** _By the full moon..._**

"Rhonda, there's something I wanna tell you, if I don't tell you now, I'll never be able to..." Chuckie said to the rich girl he had a strong crush on. "You wanna know why I dragged you out here?"

"You wanted me to see the Nicktoons Parade up close?" Rhonda beamed.

"No..." Chuckie said. "Actually, I wanted to tell you something..." he then touched her hand.

Rhonda's eyes widened to that.

"I really like you, Rhonda, and I don't care who knows it..." Chuckie came closer to her. "And I've been trying to kiss you, but you always avoid me... Why?"

Rhonda looked down. "I... I actually haven't had my first kiss yet."

"You?! But... But you're beautiful, and popular, and rich!" Chuckie replied.

"I know, but I've never had my first kiss," Rhonda explained. "The reason why I keep avoiding your kisses is because... I'm not sure if I would like it or not... I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but I was just worried I wouldn't like it... I mean... You've seen Lil with Mike Mazinsky."

"You never know unless you try..." Chuckie shrugged. "I haven't kissed a girl myself. It'll be the first time for both of us."

Rhonda and Chuckie then looked each other in the eyes.

"What do you say we make them an unforgettable experience for both of us?" Chuckie insisted.

"Chuckie..." Rhonda blinked.

Chuckie then grabbed her hands and pulled her into a kiss on the lips. Rhonda's eyes widened, but soon, her eyes slowly shut as she held him back as she let the kiss last as long as possible and a geyser even went off which didn't make them stop at all. This made the others gather however. This must have been the Garden of Tears. There was a female scream heard with the gallops of a horse. The kids cheered as they were able to experience that. Chuckie and Rhonda then held hands with loving looks toward each other as they were on their way back to the RV.

"Did you see that?!" Lil beamed.

"And the part where-" Courtney said.

"I know!" Junior gushed.

* * *

They then came to the parking lot to find it empty.

"Aw, crap..." Mike muttered.

"Oh, no, i-it's gone!" Susie gasped.

"I don't get it, the RV was right here!" Tommy panicked.

"Maybe my mom went to fill up the tank?" Lil suggested nervously.

"Maybe someone stole it!" Chuckie gasped.

"No offense, Chuckie, but I don't think anyone would be desperate enough to steal something called 'I Am Crud'." Rhonda replied.

"Maybe it's payback for what Tommy said to Mom," Dil suggested. "And we're just gonna starve to death like the Indian Princess!"

"How long do you think we can last if we take turns licking this fuzzy mint?" Phil took out a peppermint from his pocket.

"Okay, okay, let's not get all whacked out about this," Susie chuckled nervously. "We'll just hike over to the ranger's station. There is a perfectly good explanation for all of this."

This then made the others go, wondering where to go.

"I hope..." Susie whispered nervously.

"Uh, anyone know how to get to the ranger's station?" Junior asked.

"I can take you there." Gaz's voice said from behind which startled most of them.

"Hey, you're Dib's sister." Dil smiled.

"Unfortunately..." Gaz muttered. "Anyway, I can take you there. I've got nothing else to do, what with Dib still trying to tell people that Zim is an alien. As long as Dil stands close by me."

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Don't question me..." Gaz narrowed her golden eyes.

The others shivered. Dil stood beside Gaz and he even held her hand from her request and she had a small smirk from the hand holding.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rise and shine, buttercups!" Betty called out as the sun came up and she came to their next stop.

Didi yawned and stretched before putting on her glasses and came to the front windshield. "Oh, where are we?"

"Brunswick, Missouri." Betty smiled.

"Not home of the World's Largest Pecan!" Didi beamed then.

A squirrel scampered on top of the giant nut and tried to bite into it.

"Yep, while you lazy heads were sawin' Z's, I burned almost 600 miles," Betty smiled as she finished up her coffee. "And you know what? I could do another thousand!" she then fell asleep instantly, snoring loudly as she hit the horn with her forehead.

* * *

The other moms then decided to wake up the kids. Belinda woke up and then her eyes widened once she saw that the sleeping bags were only filled with clothes. The moms panicked instantly.

"Belinda, where is everybody?" Kira asked.

Belinda sighed. "I didn't want y'all to worry, but they're all the way back in New Mexico."

"You didn't want us to worry?!" Didi asked.

"They snuck out last night, I thought for sure they'd be back before Mrs. Deville would drive off..." Belinda replied. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"How's my drivin'?" Betty suddenly woke up. "We in Missouri yet?"

"Yes, but the kids are back in New Mexico!" Lucy replied.

"Didi, mind the map, Lucy, brew me a cup of joe, we're turnin' this baby around." Betty said, then drove the RV all the way back to the New Mexico parking lot.

"I'm so sorry about this..." Belinda frowned. "I didn't wanna be apart of this... And Tommy and I got in a fight."

"Don't worry, we'll sort this all out soon." Didi soothed.

"Uh, I'm afraid we can't go back, I think we're outta gas." Betty said.

The mothers and Belinda then worried.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the Ranger Station..._**

Chuckie was dreaming about kissing Rhonda as the others had knocked themselves out from their late night with no sleep. Gaz had left after dropping them off and went to find Dib or else she wouldn't be able to do anything with her dad for a while. She never admitted it, but she liked spending time with her father. She also secretly left behind a note in Dil's hat while he was sleeping.

"I'm sorry, Susie," Tommy sulked. "I know you worked really hard to sing in this parade."

"Don't sweat it, Tommy, we still got three days to get to New York," Susie smiled softly as she crossed her legs in one chair. "I'm not worried."

"I thought you kids might be hungry," an Indian ranger walked over with a pack for them. "I'm Ranger Wind Walking Little Feather, but you can call me 'Klaus'."

"Klaus?" Mike asked.

"Easier to program in the speed dial." the ranger smiled as he set down a pack of food for them.

"Um, Klaus, do you happen to know where their moms are?" Mike asked. "We ended up coming here by accident after someone thought it would be cooler to be with other kids and not his own mother." she then hid a glare to Tommy when she said that.

"I sent my guys looking out for the RV," Klaus replied as he then sat behind his desk with a framed picture of him with an Indian woman who looked a lot like the Land-O-Lakes Butter Indian woman. "It'd be hard to find something not that butt ugly."

Rhonda and Chuckie kissed each other in their sleep which made Courtney and Phil scoot away uncomfortably as they were right there.

Angelica yawned and saw that she had a sweatshirt around her that was not her own. "Hey, this isn't mine."

"I thought you'd be a little cold from last night." Junior told her as he was in a plain white T-Shirt.

Angelica smiled to him. "Thanks, Junior, don' you want it back?"

"Ah, you can keep it..." Junior replied. "My cousin Kevin made me dress like that so I'd be cool like him."

"Kevin's a dork." Mike snorted.

"You said it." Junior agreed with the tomboy.

Mike then looked to the picture on the man's desk. "Is that Quana?" she then asked, recognizing the butter woman from the products.

"You know my girlfriend?" Klaus replied.

"Yeah, it's a long story, I hear she's Pocahontas's sister." Mike replied.

"Indeed she is, she is also the godmother for her nephew, Thomas Rolfe," Klaus smiled. "I've become an honorary uncle due to my relationship with Quana."

"That's cool." Mike smiled.

Klaus then answered his phone once it rang. "Ranger Walking Wind-Erm... Klaus here..." he then waited a moment. "Yes, they're right here." he then held out the phone to Tommy.

Tommy took it and answered. "Mom?"

 ** _"Tommy? Oh, thank heavens you're all right!"_** Didi replied. **_"I'm sorry."_**

"No, I'm sorry, Mom," Tommy insisted. "Tell Belinda I'm sorry too, I was just letting my anger take over. Anyway, where are you?" he then looked to the others. "They're in Brunswick, Missouri!"

"Home of the Largest Pecan?" Klaus replied in shock.

"When're you coming back for us?" Tommy then asked his mother on the other line. "A couple of days?! We'll never make it to New York in time for the parade!"

Susie groaned in misfortune as this sounded like doomsday for her.

"Wow, sorry, Susie." Lil frowned as she held her soccer ball.

"Yeah, tough break," Angelica added as she wore Junior's sweatshirt. "So, where's the nearest four star luxury hotel?"

"I'll take you up to Raton to stay with my family, I'm in town for an inner tribal meeting." Klaus replied.

"Hold on, Mom," Tommy said before putting the phone down to ask the ranger a question. "Is Raton anywhere near where our moms are?"

"It's in the right direction, but you'd still have hundreds of miles." Klaus said as he took out a map.

"Can we go with you?" Tommy begged. "We've gotta get Susie to New York to sing on a cheese boat for the Nicktoons Parade!"

Klaus took a long look as Susie was begging and pleading herself.

"Susie, Susie, Susie..." Angelica scoffed. "What will it take to kill this can do attitude of yours?!"

"Stuff it, Angelica," Rhonda snapped which shocked the blonde girl before she then smiled. "It's a great idea... So, please, Klaus..."

"I can get you as far as Dendron." Klaus suggested with a warm smile.

"Let me have the phone," Mike took the phone from Tommy. "Mrs. Pickles, I know you're worried about us traveling hundreds of miles alone, but trust me, I know what it's like to travel without parents around. I used to be a foreign exchange student and my parents died when I was very young. We can't let Susie down, so please, Mrs. Pickles, let us do this."

 ** _"Okay... Tell Tommy I love him and I'll see him soon..."_ ** Didi replied softly and sadly.

"Thanks, Mrs. Pickles, I'll make this up to you somehow, he loves you too, bye," Mike said before hanging up and smiled to the group. "We're on the road again!" she then announced which made everybody cheer.

And with that, they were on the road in Klaus's car.

* * *

Belinda sniffled as she overheard what Didi said about the others. "I never got to tell him I love him."

"Oh, Belinda, don't think like that..." Didi soothed.

Belinda then hugged Didi as tears leaked down her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus was driving the group through the melted snow to make it to his home. Little did they know, they were being followed by Pumpkin. During the stay, Klaus and his family decided to put on a show for their visitors to welcome them into their home.

"Good news," Klaus walked over to the kids with a smile as Quana stood beside him. "I found ride to Rockies that will take you to Denver. Here." he then handed them warm clothes.

"What're those?" Courtney asked.

"Snowsuits," Klaus said as he handed them their clothes. "All the roads to Denver are snowed in. You're going by dogsled."

Angelica did not look happy about that.

"Have a safe journey, my friends..." Thomas told them as he held his late mother's pet raccoon into his arms.

Meeko trilled and cooed to them to wish them luck.

"Would you like to go with them?" Quana asked her nephew.

"Oh... Could I, Aunt Quana?" Thomas smiled. "Just to make sure they get there safe?"

"Balto would be proud..." Quana approved as she stood by Klaus. "Come right back here as soon as you can."

"Yes, Aunt Quana," Thomas nodded as she walked over to the others. "Come on, Meeko."

Meeko trilled and climbed up to the top of the Indian boy's head.

"No way," Mike said as they came through the snow to see a girl around Thomas's age with crimson hair in a parka. "Is that Rosy Brewer?"

"Isn't she lovely?" Thomas smiled dreamily.

Rosy looked over and came to the Indian boy and hugged him. "Thomas, so good to see you and Meeko, what is the trouble?"

"These visitors need to get to Denver, could you and Aleu give us a ride?" Thomas replied.

"Of course... Come on, of course, we'll need more than just her." Rosy nodded and led them over to Balto and Jenna's daughter who mostly looked like a wolf than a dog like her brothers and sisters.

Aleu's siblings came to help: Kodi and Saba. Thomas spoke with the winds like his Great-Grandmother Willow had taught him and his mother and they were now on the way. The kids laughed as the dogs pulled their slides and they were going through the snowy surfaces of Denver.

"My hair!" Angelica cried out as snow got into her blonde locks.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at an auto lube..._**

Betty sighed as she and the other mothers with Belinda were beginning to have second thoughts about letting their kids travel hundreds of miles alone.

"Me too." Kira agreed.

"My Angelica may seem tough, but she's just a scared little girl with an inflated of self esteem." Charlotte shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"What do you think, Didi?" Lucy asked.

"I think Tommy was right and Lipschitz was wrong," Didi replied. "Sometimes you've got to give your kids space. If we did our job right; we would've raised right and capable children."

"How admirable..." Belinda said about what Didi said, then looked out in the distance with a sigh. "Tommy, wherever you are, I hope you are alive and well... And I'm sorry for our fight..." she then bowed her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. "You always know what you're doing, you brilliant, brilliant boy."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"What do you mean you lost the credit card number?!" Angelica glared at her cousin. "How are we gonna get to Minnesota?!"

"Missouri." Junior, Susie, Mike, Courtney, and Rhonda corrected.

"Whatever, you guys!" Angelica glared, mostly to Susie.

"The paper must've flown out of my pocket when we were sledding..." Tommy frowned.

Lil was still bouncing her soccer ball until Mike then caught it.

"Give it a rest, Lillian." Mike told her girlfriend.

"Sorry..." Lil replied softly.

"Come on, guys, we can do this," Tommy urged. "You wanna prove to our parents that we're grown up, don't you?"

"No, right now I'd rather have Mom tuck me under the chin and tell me everything's okay." Dil smiled simply.

"Here, I picked up a map," Tommy said, taking out a map that he had in his coat pocket. "We're here-"

"In that state shaped like a board game box?" Phil asked.

"Yes, and our moms and Belinda are here." Tommy then said.

"In the state that kinda looks like a shoe?" Chuckie asked.

"Yes, all we have to do is find out how to get across that big, flat state between them." Tommy replied.

"Don't they teach you kids geography anymore?!" Mike groaned.

"I have a simpler answer: Give up," Angelica spoke up. "We have no money, no cells, and our moms are hundreds of miles from here. Face it, Susie's shot at the big time is history."

Susie felt crushed by that statement.

"No, I'm not giving up!" Tommy glared at his cousin.

"There must be something we can do..." Rhonda sighed. "But what?"

Mike looked around and looked in the distance to see a familiar island native boy with his parents, she then rushed over.

* * *

"Mike Mazinsky, is that you?" the boy then asked.

"Og, I knew that had to be you!" Mike beamed. "What're you doing here?"

"It's a long story, but I've found a way to get us back home," Og replied. "I need certain materials though... I'm going to make what you would call a hot air balloon."

Mike smiled. "Oh, man, Og, I'm so glad to see you, tell me what you need, buddy."

Og smiled as this brought back memories of the good old times on the island and he listed what he would need to build a hot air balloon.

Mike came over to the others. "Guys, I have an idea, and luckily, I know the perfect guy for the job."

"Your friend Dexter?" Courtney asked.

"Jimmy Neutron?" Junior asked.

"No and no," Mike shook her head. "My old friend Og. He can make anything out of just using bamboo."

* * *

The others then looked curious and the next thing they knew, they were up in the air with Og and his parents.

"Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore." Phil commented.

"Nope, that's Kansas, look." Dil replied, pointing down to the ground with crop circles and the word 'KANSAS' in them.

"I say Mike, it sure is nice to see you again after all these years, you've changed slightly though." Marjorie said.

"You've neve' looked bette' though." Alfred agreed with his wife.

"We really have to catch up, you guys should really come over for Thanksgiving," Mike said. "Only this time, no pirates."

"Yes, yes." Alfred and Marjorie agreed, remembering the Thanksgiving they spent with Mike as they called it 'All Food Stuff's Eve'.

"So, Og, what're you doing in Colorado?" Mike asked.

"I think we took a wrong turn in Albuquerque," Og replied. "We were trying to get to Lilo and Stitch, but they're in Hawaii and this doesn't look like Hawaii from what I remember."

"This is Colorado, you took a wrong way past the Pacific Ocean..." Mike said as she pet Experiment 624 AKA Angel who was adopted by Og since Lilo had Stitch.

"We should be coming in for a landing soon..." Og said as they drifted in the skies. "So, tell me about this Lil girl and how you two met."

Mike then told Og all about how he met Lil and how she knew that the girl was the one for her as they floated along the skies.


	8. Chapter 8

Og then took the hot air balloon for a landing.

"You are one weird, brilliant kid, Og, my boy." Mike smiled to her oldest friend next to Sammy McAuley.

Og smiled bashfully and bowed.

"I say, Mike, ca'e to visit Hawaii with us?" Alfred asked.

"I'd love to, but I gotta go to New York with these guys, we'll keep in touch though." Mike replied.

"Very well, catch you on the flipside as the young people say." Marjorie smiled.

Mike hugged them and shook their hands as they then went back into the hot air balloon. Angel purred quietly and waved to Mike as they were going back on their journey to Hawaii to see the Pelekai family. Mike waved as the small family went off and she came back to her group.

"You okay, Chuckie?" Rhonda asked the boy as she helped him out of the hot air balloon, knowing he was afraid of heights.

"That wasn't so bad." Chuckie chuckled sheepishly as he then climbed out with her help.

"I found a guy who said he can take us to the next town," Tommy came over to the others. "He said we can call our moms from there, get the credit card number, and arrange a ride."

They all then went into the vehicle to go with the the kind stranger that Tommy had met.

* * *

Later that night, the others found themselves in an Amish country.

"So, let me get this straight," Rhonda said as they were in the General Merchandise Store. "You have no phones, no faxes, no WiFi, and not even electricity!"

"No." the farmer shook his head with a friendly and apologetic smile.

"What, are these people living in the 1800's?" Angelica scoffed.

"Yes, they're Amish, they don't believe in modern things, like Ezekiel." Junior replied while Susie agreed with what Angelica said.

"Even blow dryers?!" Angelica panicked then.

"No." the man shook his head as he removed his hat.

"What kind of nightmare is this?!" Angelica shrieked.

"Oh, come on, Angelica, it's like camping all the time." Courtney soothed.

There were then three kids around the age of ten coming in.

"Are you the Amish Kids Next Door?" Dil asked the three Amish kids.

"That would be us," the main boy replied. "My name's Numbuh Jebidiah, that's Numbuh Ezekiel, and this is Numbuh Rebecca."

"Do you guys know how to get to the Heart of Brunswick?" Dil then asked, seeming to talk like them in order to get by.

"Brunswick?" Ezekiel replied. "Grand Pecan?"

"Yeah, that," Dil nodded. "Mind if we stay until we get back on our feet?"

"Aye, not at all," Jebidiah replied. "After ya throw some hay on the ground for cows to eat."

"You understood all that?" Tommy asked his brother.

"Ja, don't be shushley." Dil replied with a smile.

That night, everyone was given cots, blankets, and a pillow in the barn to stay with the animals who were thankfully not being too loud. Tommy lay awake in his cot as he was feeling bad for the argument he had with Belinda and Didi.

* * *

The next morning, a rooster crowed which made everyone groan as they were not ready to wake up yet. Dil was refreshed however and ready to get moving.

"Mornin', all." Rebecca greeted their guests as she opened the barn doors for them.

"Hey, guys," Mike rushed in with a smile. "I've got us a ride for Brunswick, Missouri. Turns out the Mazinsky clan is close with the Stoltzfus clan around these parts."

"Ja, anything for someone in the Mazinsky family." the Amish farmer nodded with a smile.

* * *

They were all then in a buggy with a horse to take them to Missouri. It was rather a rough ride, but it was better than nothing.

"I guess this thing doesn't have overdrive." Rhonda complained.

"Would be plain." the farmer replied.

The Amish girl smiled back to the group. "Howdy there, Carrot Top, my name be Esther, thy are cute."

"Oh, man, do we really have to go through this?" Mike complained. "Can't I go one day without some strange girl crushing on me?"

"I was not talkin' to you, I was talkin' to him." Esther said, pointing to Chuckie.

Chuckie smiled and chuckled nervously in response.

"Back off, sister, he's mine." Rhonda warned.

"You said you'd do it and you did, Tommy," Susie smiled. "Thanks."

Tommy smiled back. There was then suddenly a bump as the buggy went over a rock and everyone flung forward slightly. Lil gasped as her soccer ball was close to touching the ground, but she caught it on her feet, not breaking her record.

"Hey, Courtney, check it out..." Phil smiled as he found a skeleton on the ground. "Genuine Amish roadkill. All right..." he then put it in his bag.

There was then a roar heard. This startled the horse while Esther and her father tried to calm it down before repairing the buggy. The others gasped as Phil and Courtney were now face-to-face with a bear.

"Phil! Courtney!" Lil gasped. "It wants the backpack!"

The bear snarled and came for Phil and Courtney.

"Phil, give him your collection!" Courtney cried out.

"Courtney, go on without me!" Phil yelped.

"I won't leave you!" Courtney cried to him.

* * *

However, a familiar dog came back.

"Pumpkin!" Kimi and Junior beamed.

Pumpkin barked and bit on the bear. The bear then growled back and came to challenge him. It was between Pumpkin and the bear. Phil then helped Courtney get up to safer ground, sacrificing himself. Pumpkin then came on top of the bear's back and bit it which made the bear growl out. Pumpkin then bit its tail which made the bear spin around in agony. Pumpkin was then swept off and the bear went back in the bushes, leaving the others alone.

"Pumpkin, you came back for us!" Junior smiled as he came up to the dog.

Pumpkin yipped and jumped into his arms and licked his face.

"Oh, Phil, I was so scared..." Courtney smiled to her boyfriend with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked.

"I told you guys he was a great dog." Kimi smiled to Pumpkin.

"And that's why I'm keeping him," Junior officially decided. "He tracked us all the way just to save us."

Pumpkin then whined and sounded hungry.

"I'm sorry, boy, we don't have any food..." Junior frowned. "We have to keep walking since the buggy's down."

Pumpkin whined and nuzzled up against him.

"Come on, guys, let's go, hopefully someone will see us on the way." Junior suggested.


	9. Chapter 9

They all then moved on the road. It was very bleak and a very long journey. Phil was slowly licking his peppermint and he offered it to anyone else who wanted to try it.

"The guy with the beard made it sound so easy..." Lil groaned as she walked beside Mike. "Does anybody have any idea where we are?"

"We're right here on Route 66 North," Chuckie said before turning the map upside down. "Or Route 99 South?"

"Two words: Home Schooling." Susie deadpanned.

There was then a gust of freezing wind which made them all instantly shiver.

"I'm cold." Kimi frowned.

"I'm tired." Lil frowned.

"I'm thirsty." Susie frowned.

"I'm ugly!" Angelica cried out as her hair was a mess.

"I wonder what our moms are doing right now?" Tommy sighed as he looked up the road.

"Probably worrying themselves sick over us." Junior suggested.

"I bet if my mom was here, she'd have something to eat..." Lil said as she sat with Mike. "She always has something to eat when we're hungry."

"Or a sweatshirt if you're cold." Kimi added in.

"It's the verses," Phil stated. "Moms are like pack mules of love."

"You guys ever catch your mom sneaking in your room at night just to watch you sleep?" Dil frowned.

Most of the others then agreed.

"It's creepy, but in a good way." Dil smiled sadly.

"You guys ever think what'd it be like not having a mom?" Rhonda said. "I mean, even my mom makes time for me when we go on family trips for Daddy's businesses."

"Mine too." Courtney agreed with her fellow rich girl.

"I've done that..." Chuckie said softly, then thinking about his biological mother, Melinda.

"At least you guys have Moms to go back to..." Mike said.

"What was your mom like?" Lil asked curiously.

"My mom was warm, and beautiful, and protective..." Mike said softly. "She always made sure we were happy and safe... But one day, she couldn't help us... It cost her and my dad their lives..."

"Oh, Mike..." Lil cooed to her girlfriend.

"Guys, this mess is all my fault," Tommy could only blame himself. "I wanted to prove something and now we'll never get to the Nicktoons Parade in time. It couldn't get any worse."

And then, as if on cue, it then started to rain.

Tommy sat down as he couldn't take it anymore. "I... Want... My... **MOMMY!** "

The others then joined him as they were just as miserable as he was.

"Oh, you pre-teens are pathetic!" Angelica scoffed before she then broke down and cried with them. "I want my mommy's credit card!"

* * *

There was then a familiar noise which came to their crying.

"Guys... The RV... It's coming!" Mike said.

The others then looked to her and saw that she was right as the RV was pulling up right next to them. Everyone then ran over and reunited with their mothers. This seemed to make the gray clouds break away and the sun glowed down on them as they were all happy now.

"Well, Tommy Pickles, I am impressed." a voice said.

Tommy looked over to see Belinda smiling. "Oh, Belinda, I'm so sorry..."

Belinda then came in front of him. "It's okay, you were just havin' a bad day," she then smiled to him. "I'm impressed that y'all came this far on yer own."

"Oh, no big deal, Belinda, now if you'll excuse me... I have something I really need to do." Tommy said before he came to his mother and hugged her while breaking down into tears.

"Okay, guys, we've still got four states to cover if we're gonna get Susie to the parade in time!" Betty called.

They all then came aboard the RV.

"Ah, the I Am Crud," Phil smiled. "No smell like home."

"I hope that's the RV." Courtney replied.

"Hold on, everybody!" Betty called out. "We're on Betty Time now!"

"Oh, no, we forgot Pumpkin!" Junior cried out once he saw the dog in front of them.

Betty yelped and swerved out of the way and accidentally crashed against a telephone pole. Luckily, no one was hurt. Unluckily however...

* * *

"They can't get anyone out here tonight," Betty said after she called for help. "What with being the day before Thanksgiving. It just doesn't look like we'll make it in time."

Susie then started to cry and her mother tried her best to comfort her.

"What, are you people, quitters?!" Angelica snapped. "I didn't ride dog-sled, balloon, and live without a blow dryer for three days just to give up now!" she then whistled out.

There was a bus driving by which then stopped to show Josh Nichols, Drake Parker, Tuesday X, and Debbie Thornberry inside of it.

"We need a ride to New York and you are taking us there!" Angelica glared to the four teens.

"Did you say New York?" Josh asked. "We're heading there now!"

"You are?" Susie asked.

"Yeah, we're playing in the parade." Drake said as he tuned his guitar while Tuesday tuned hers.

"So am I!" Susie smiled.

"Come in, there's totally room." Tuesday smiled back.

The others then got into the bus and it drove them straight to New York as fast as possible. They passed Missouri, Pennsylvania, Ohio, and finally, they made it to New York City!


	10. Chapter 10

They were now in the famous and fabulous Plaza Hotel.

"For what you've been through and to ride in a rock and roll bus for fourteen hours straight, the parade would like to award you with luxury suites on us." the concierage said, handing them a key.

"Thanks, ma'am." Junior took the key while holding Pumpkin in his other arm.

They all were then going down the hallway to get to their room.

"Hey, see ya at the parade tomorrow." Drake smiled and waved as Tuesday clung to his arm with a sultry look on her face.

"Thanks for the ride." Susie smiled back as she waved while going into her room with her friends.

"It's gonna be spectacular!" Josh said. " **SPECTACULAR!** "

* * *

Susie came to see Angelica as she was using a blow dryer, much to her sweet, sweet relief. "Angelica, I just wanted to say thank you, you didn't have to do what you did, it was... Amazingly out-of-character."

"I could top it," Angelica smiled up to her. "You're welcome."

"One question: Why?" Susie asked.

"Because I know if I had to sing one cheesy song on national television for hundreds and millions of people around the world, I'd want you to have my back." Angelica replied as she brushed her hair.

"Hundreds... Millions..." Susie's face paled before she then suddenly fainted in the middle of the floor.

"And somehow, that made it all worth while." Angelica said before using her blow dryer again.

* * *

Eventually, it was time for the Nicktoons Parade. There were SpongeBob and Patrick floats which came first which were of course, popular with the kids. There was then a giant turkey dressed like a pilgrim.

"Uncle Penn, I can't see!" Cindy's voice said. She was then picked up over a large man's shoulders who smiled up to her. "Thanks."

"I told ya somehow we'd get into the story line!" Penn laughed.

"So, are we gonna make a major part in this story?" Cindy asked.

"Nah, we're just here for a cheap gag to screw with the audience while this crossover comes to an end." Penn said.

"What a rip-off." Cindy pouted.

"You're telling me." Penn replied.

* * *

There were then girls dressed up like Santa who were doing the can-can.

"It was really nice of you to kiss Chuckie, Rhonda," Courtney said. "Have you really never kissed a boy before?"

"I wasn't sure if I'd like it..." Rhonda admitted. "I kinda had a crush on my friend Nadine."

"Nadine's that girl who likes bugs, right?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah..." Rhonda said sheepishly. "I know it's lame, but..."

"It's okay, Rhonda..." Courtney soothed. "We all have girl crushes... I have a girl crush on Ginger."

"You do?!" Rhonda asked in shock.

"Mm-hmm, that's why I wanted to be her friend, not Miranda's." Courtney nodded.

"Guess we got more in common than our riches." Rhonda smiled.

"You can say that again." Courtney smiled back.

"This one's for Tommy!" Susie called as she was dressed like a mouse in her cheese float.

Tommy blushed until Belinda then came up next to him.

"I love you, Tommy Pickles." Belinda said.

"I love you too, Belinda." Tommy smiled to her.

"I really love you..." Belinda smirked, then kissed him right o nthe lips.

Tommy blushed and kissed her right back. Susie then began to sing her cheese song. Lucy smiled proudly and clapped along to the song.

"Does anyone know who Gazlene is why she wants me to call her?" Dil asked as he found a slip of paper in his hat.

Reggie, Arnold, Manny, Lu, Frida, Otto, Twister, Spinelli, Sam, and Arnold's best friend, Gerald, cheered during the parade. Gerald watched Susie and smiled bashfully as he looked like he was in love.

* * *

After the parade, everyone was now going back home. Junior was coming home and brought Pumpkin with him.

"Hey, dork, where'd you get the mutt?" Kevin scoffed.

"His name is Pumpkin." Junior glared.

Kevin scoffed again. "Pumpkin? That's a stupid name," he then mocked the dog. "Hey, Pumpkin, who's a stupider dog than that Courage? You are! You are!"

Pumpkin snarled and barked loudly.

"Whoa, that is kind of loud..." Kevin backed up nervously. "Junior, make him stop!"

Junior blinked, then smirked since his mean cousin was afraid of his new pet. "Pumpkin, Fetch." he then said.

Pumpkin roared and chased after Kevin and made him go all the way up a tree. Kevin yelled out and clung to the tree, shivering like a coward. Pumpkin then smirked and even peed on the tree and came back to Junior.

"Good dog!" Junior hugged his new pet and laughed.

The End


End file.
